


Ставки на выживание

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Маркус Флинт слишком сильно заигрался в своей жизни. Осталась только одна ставка, только один шанс. И только одна встреча.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ставки на выживание

«Янки Виктор»... «Победитель»*, как же! С тем же успехом можно было назвать этого мудака «Мешок с дерьмом». По крайней мере, честно», — Маркус Флинт скомкал билет, кинул его себе под ноги и пошел к выходу.

Основная толпа уже свалила с трибун ипподрома: кто-то радостно-возбужденный, потирая руки и сообщая всему миру, что «такую победу стоить вспрыснуть». Кто-то неприкрыто расстроенный. Несколько знакомых Марку лиц, помятых, словно газетный лист, и таких же уныло-серых, мелькнули в сутолоке. За несколько откровенно херовых лет Флинт успел познакомиться тут со многими. Иногда вместе выпивали, празднуя небольшой выигрыш, но чаще всего по-быстрому обменивались слухами из конюшен, обсуждали жокеев, рассказывали о новых проигрышах или скрыто и сдержанно завидовали чужим крупным выигрышам. Последнее случалось крайне редко. В смысле, серьезные, настоящие выигрыши. Рождество наступало чаще, если быть точным. Но ходили ещё легенды о чудесах. Впрочем, Маркус в чудеса давно не верил.

От главного выхода с ипподрома отъезжали дорогие тачки, внутри сидели дорогие телки, и ухмылялись «Янки Виктор» человеческого мира. Когда-то Марк был таким же: крутизна, помнится, из него так и пёрла. И он тоже не замечал основательно пожеванных жизнью, с угрюмо-философской печалью на лице местных «спецов» по лошадям и ставкам. Пока не стал одним из них. Не иначе, как всемирный закон кармического воздаяния: сейчас ты скалишься во все тридцать два, гремя золотыми и трахая мир, а потом всем миром трахают тебя, потому что нельзя до бесконечности быть неблагодарной скотиной. Флинт когда-то опрометчиво решил, что можно. Теперь вот в полной жопе. «Добро пожаловать в органы, сынок!»

Но Маркус не чувствовал досаду или злую опустошенность, как раньше. Немного страшно, но только немного. Такой мандраж бывал у него перед значительной игрой — в себе Флинт всегда уверен, но мало ли что может случиться?

***

_— Это счастливая кроличья лапка, — на узкой ладони с ниточками линий лежит мягонький сероватый шерстяной комок, довольно крупный для кроличьей лапы. — Мне говорили, что её нужно погладить прямо перед игрой, тогда она принесет удачу._

_— Нога зайца? — Маркус скептически ухмыляется, но всё равно рад. Очень даже. Совсем не амулету._

_— Кроличья, — морщит нос Драко. — Главное верить, Марк, иногда удача зависит от такой мелочи..._

***

Тогда он отбрехался, мол, если Малфою нравится, то он, Флинт, будет таскать с собой даже клешню мантикраба.

Вернуться бы сейчас, поцеловать ту ладонь, сказать, что амулет у Маркуса уже есть, самый лучший на всем белом свете. Теперь это не казалось пошлой романтической брехней, но только вот поздно.

А линия жизни у Драко длинная-длинная, Марк помнил точно. Это хорошо, главное верить, что поговорка правильная: длинная линия — длинная жизнь. Вон, у Марка короткая, обрубленная какая-то. То ли шрам старый, то ли и было так — не разберешь. Но похоже на правду.

Флинт закурил и двинулся прочь от ипподрома. Он даже улыбался. Впервые за черт знает сколько времени. И, в общем-то, повод был — Маркус чувствовал себя свободным. Совершенно свободным. Как раньше, когда вверху было только небо, внизу — Драко, а Марк носился на метле между ними и ощущал безграничное счастье. Просто не сразу понял, что это именно оно.

Малфоя легко было любить: он не требовал многого, жил своей, вполне самодостаточной жизнью, но всегда был рядом при этом. Никаких надоедливых сюсюканий, никаких соплей, но одним только взглядом... Иногда Маркусу казалось, что Драко старше его, гораздо старше. Тогда он не задумывался над этим: слишком была хороша жизнь, чтобы заморачиваться по любому поводу.

После войны все как с цепи сорвались — людям хотелось добрать всю возможную радость, которой они были лишены. На квиддичные матчи, — даже самых захудалых команд, — собирались толпы. Что уж говорить о «Сенненских Соколах»: трибуны ревели, подобно монстру с тысячей глоток, когда игра накалялась, и команда показывала фирменные финты и приемчики. Всем хотелось выпустить пар, и жесткая игра Марка пришлась как нельзя кстати.

А ведь он поначалу на такое и не рассчитывал: числились несколько грешков за Флинтом, которые не всплыли только чудом, когда прошла первая, а за ней и вторая волна расследований и судов. Потому Маркус, который мало что умел, а точнее, не умел ничего, кроме как держаться на метле, сидел тише мыши и носа не казал. Уже и пожитки собрал — может, где за границей занятие найдется? Мало ли что... Но тут вдруг пришло приглашение от «Соколов». И Марк плюнул на всё, забив болт на отъезд: пусть даже в резерве, пусть полжизни на скамье запасных, зато дома. И деньги какие-никакие получать будет.

Через полгода Маркус Флинт летал в первом составе. Ещё через год стал капитаном.

Он жил на вулкане из соревнований, тренировок и вечеринок. Маркусу тоже хотелось добрать своё, покататься на гребне волны, показав нескромный такой, хороших размеров член всем тем, кто презрительно морщил нос при встрече, делая вид, что не знакомы. Теперь они приносили его колдографии ему же на подпись — себе, племянникам, племянницам, детям... Маркус нос не морщил, Маркус подписывал и даже улыбался. Только вот отходили от него эти твари с таким чувством, будто говна наелись полной ложкой. Примерно так и было, Флинт ведь тоже не пальцем деланный, хоть и тролль изрядный.

***

_— Подпишешь, капитан Флинт? — Драко улыбается одними глазами, стоя за Маркусом. — По старой памяти._

_— По старой памяти на память? Подпишу, — расплывается в ответной улыбке Марк, обернувшись на звук его голоса._

_— Вот незадача, не взял с собой ни одной твоей колдографии, — в притворном расстройстве разводит руки Драко._

_— А они у тебя есть?_

_— Коллекция! Ты очень фотогеничным оказался, капитан, — неприкрыто усмехнулся Малфой._

***

Так вот и встретились после пресс-конференции перед Кубком Англии. Потом были игра за игрой, на которых Малфой неизменно сидел на трибунах, в одном и том же секторе, на одном и том же месте. И были вечера между играми, которые тренером не поощрялись, но Марк наплевал — он и так не пил, не куролесил, девочек в номер не приводил. Трезвость и целибат. Со старым знакомым в баре гостиницы поговорить-то можно?

***

_Они поднимаются на лифте каждый в свой номер — завтра будет финал, будет жесткая драка, в которой Флинт намерен был победить любой ценой._

_— Драко, ты ставки делаешь? — интересуется Марк._

_— Нет. Я не так азартен._

_— Завтра попробуй, — хмыкает Маркус, не сводя с Малфоя пристального взгляда. Глаза в глаза._

_— Гарантируешь, что я не пущу на ветер несколько галеонов?_

_— Уверен, — кивает Флинт. — Но лишняя удача не помешает._

***

Марк до сих пор помнил, как было... охуительно в первый раз целовать Драко. Эта сдержанная ледышка в мгновение ока превращалась в торнадо, в настоящий ураган — только держись! Покусывания сменялись нежными касаниями на грани целомудрия, чтобы в следующий момент вытворять с языком такое!.. Как у Маркуса ширинка тогда не взорвалась ко всем чизпурфлам, он не знал. Но на игру утром вышел злее черта и просто рвал противника, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать драконом в брачный период: он всю ночь, всё утро и до конца матча думал только о том, как разложит Малфоя на любой подходящей поверхности. На хуй поверхности — на весу удержит, только бы побыстрее.

После игры Драко обнаружился в его номере. Утром команда отбыла домой без капитана. Малфой, кстати, тоже вернулся только через два дня после окончания Кубка, который «Соколы» выиграли с весомым преимуществом.

Маркус тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминание, завернул за угол и зашел в знакомую маггловскую забегаловку. Купил сэндвич и кофе и сел на высокий барный стул у окна: делать сегодня было нечего. Вот абсолютно. Да и не хотелось ничего, лишь бы только время бежало помедленнее. Или побыстрее. Это с какой точки зрения смотреть. Впрочем, можно было вернуться, снова сделать ставку — на победителя, дубль или даже аккумулятор**, но не хотелось. Похоже, Маркусу удалось невозможное — проиграть не только последний кнат, но и собственный азарт. Проигрыш, который лучше любого выигрыша. Только тоже поздно.

Как всё начиналось? Сейчас уже и не вспомнить. Покер по маленькой в гостиницах долгими вечерами во время соревнований, подпольный (официальные букмекеры от игроков ставки не принимали) квиддичный тотализатор. Как-то хмельным ветром занесло на собачьи бои, но они быстро наскучили. Однажды ездили на международную игру в Америку, и маггловский Вегас показался Флинту раем среди пустыни! А потом вот скачки... Изящно, благородно, очень по-английски, можно шикануть, красиво проиграв нехилую такую сумму, и шикануть, выиграв всего-то пару двадцаток. Но всё это было наносное, а вот азарт... Маркусу нравилось смотреть, как лошадиный пот превращается на шкуре животного в белое мыло, как хлопья пены срываются из открытых ртов, как жилистые ноги взбивают фонтанчики песка на дорожке. И предвкушение, ожидание, когда накалялась каждая мышца — вот, вот, ещё дюйм, ещё хоть на четверть корпуса обойди, чтобы бумажка в руке превратилась в долгожданный приз! Заезд всего-то минуты полторы-две, а накрывает так, что орешь и сам себя не слышишь.

Кого он тогда вообще-то слушал? Еда, проживание в гостиницах, переезды — всё оплачивал клуб. Денег у Маркуса оставалось достаточно, почему бы и не потратиться на развлечения — пока молод, нужно брать от жизни всё! Он и брал. Жадно, не считая и не думая.

***

_— Мама хочет меня женить. Мордредовы яйца, что за бред! Мне ещё летать и летать! — рассерженный Маркус не может усидеть на месте, расхаживая по номеру абсолютно голым и размахивая злополучным письмом из дома._

_— Не вижу связи, — Драко тянется, лениво переворачиваясь со спины на живот, подгребая под себя всё одеяло и подушку Марка заодно. — Женишься, сделаешь ребенка и летай дальше на доброе здоровье. Не тебе беременным-то ходить — пузо на метле не помешает, — он закрывает глаза и расслабленно хихикает. — Или у тебя были свои матримониальные планы на жизнь?_

_— А как же, — соглашается Флинт, завороженный картинкой нежащегося Драко и уже давным-давно позабывший про письмо, невесту, маму. — Я, может, тебя хотел позвать к алтарю._

_— Вот будет шуму! Тогда тебе точно не летать — каждая газета постарается покопаться в нашем белье, и из клуба погонят поганой метлой. Хотя, с другой стороны, слава до конца жизни, — усмехается Драко, фыркая от щекочущей ласки — Маркус добрался-таки до кровати и начал сеанс самоуспокоения с малфоевских ступней._

_— А ты свою газету издавай: только правда и из первых уст, так сказать. Обещаю дать эксклюзивное интервью._

***

Марк пошутил, а Драко принял к сведению — в результате из Малфоя вышел отличный журналист. Сам он смеялся, что даже ничего нового осваивать не пришлось — почти как в политике или финансах: собираешь информацию, платишь за доказательства и ждешь удобного момента для шоу. И всё — парад, фейерверки и лавровый венок на голове победителя.

Дособирался, зараза белобрысая! А Маркусу теперь...

Нет, ничьей вины, кроме самого Флинта, в сегодняшнем раскладе не было. И уж тем более, вины Драко. Если бы ещё тогда знать, что ждет в будущем, если бы только вовремя остановиться... Попасть в прошлое, взять самого себя, самодовольного, тупого балбеса за шкирку, тряхнуть хорошенько и рассказать, что случится за какие-то жалкие четыре года!..

Но он был уверен тогда, что так будет вечно, что он поймал волну удачи и держится на самом её гребне! Конечно, Марк знал, что спортивная карьера короткая, но галлеоны как-то смягчали этот удар: рекламные гонорары, выигрышные бонусы, премии — с этим можно было жить, не слишком задумываясь насчет завтрашнего дня. Казалось, что заработанного хватит ему и его матери, а теперь ещё и жене на вполне безбедную жизнь. А потом и тренерская карьера. Можно даже книжку написать... В любом случае, всем доказал, что Маркус Флинт — второгодник, тролль, далеко не красавец и не умница, — чего-то стоит. И его стоимость очень красиво отражается цифрами на счету.

Маркус смял бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, бросил его в мусорное ведро и вышел из кафешки. Шквалистый колючий ветер толкал в спину, и Флинт поднял воротник плаща, защищаясь от холода. Он закурил и пошел по улице, убивая оставшееся время своими шагами — делать всё равно было нечего. Да и денег осталось — книзл наплакал. В десятке кварталов отсюда был паб: Маркус посмотрел на часы, уверившись, что выпить уже точно нальют. Вот и цель, куда и зачем идти.

Какая бы херня в жизни ни происходила, виноват всегда ты сам. Нечего валить на удачу, на других людей, на судьбу или богов — исключительно ты сам. Это только со стороны могло показаться, что у «Сокола» Флинта жизнь слаще меда. А как вам тренировки по восемь, а то и десять часов в день? Усталость до отупения, когда ничто уже не помогало поднять метлу в воздух, кроме крепкого мата тренера? Боль в каждой мышце, травмы, которые уже не поддавались лечению зельями — слишком их много, организм просто перестает воспринимать лекарства? Иногда ноги или спину крутило так, что Марк закусывал угол подушки, чтобы не кричать.

Тренировка, потом к колдомедику, потом обед, интервью или очередная рекламная сессия. Благотворительные акции: спортсмены — детям-сиротам; спортсмены — детям-инвалидам; спортсмены — в защиту волшебных существ... А перед важными играми и вовсе сущий ад: тренер как коршун следил за своими подопечными — никакой выпивки, никаких девочек или мальчиков. В десять часов вечера все должны быть в кровати, и это не обсуждается — режим.

«Мистер Флинт, мне не нравится ваш плечевой сустав», — «Он не золотой галлеон, чтобы всем нравится. Просто подлатайте его, док, и я отыграю положенное».

«Мистер Флинт, я пропишу вам диету — вес снова вышел за пределы», — «Док, если там опять будет брокколи, я вправлю свое плечо о вашу тушку».

«Сынок, мы теряем очки в общем зачете. А я расстраиваюсь, когда мои парни теряют очки, ваши кошельки расстраиваются, когда вы теряете очки, боюсь, капитанские бонусы тоже могут расстроиться. Уберешь их охотника с поля, и можешь гулять пару дней», — «Черт, тренер, док сказал...», — «Если ты устал, Маркус, мы можем поставить Купера капитаном, пока ты будешь отдыхать», — «Конечно, тренер, я сделаю их охотника».

Давят, давят, давят со всех сторон. После международных Кубков бывало совсем худо — прессинг-то неимоверный. А ещё болельщики, которые носили на руках после победы и не стеснялись поливать грязью после поражения. Плевать на то, что ловец летает исключительно на зельях после сотрясения в первом тайме, плевать, что капитан держит метлу чуть ли не одной рукой из-за гребанного плеча, плевать, что команда приехала только сегодня утром, а вечером уже игра и все вымотаны, как тряпки. Трибуны хотят зрелищ.

А Драко ночью убаюкивал полумертвого от усталости Флинта и что-то такое тихонько говорил про Рим и Колизей...

Вот потому и развлекались все, как могли. Да и чего бы не развлекаться, когда хорошая жизнь сама плывет в руки? Да ещё заработанная кровавым потом.

Самое простое — девочки. Те просто у дверей номеров стояли — бери, кого хочешь и делай, что вздумается. Выпивка, понятное дело. Дурь — уже посложнее, но тоже баловались. Ну, и ставки — легкий способ пощипать себе нервишки, погонять сердце на адреналине, ощутить собственную крутость, спустив на ветер в один час месячное жалование какого-нибудь министерского клерка: смотрите и учитесь, неудачники.

Чем сильнее давление, тем сильнее сопротивление. Прессинговали жестко, отвечали тем же. Кровь кипит, сперма только в глазах не плещется, да ещё и деньги... Медные трубы, мистер Флинт? Незачет!

Драко был другой жизнью. Эдаким будущим, которое решило закинуть пробный шар во флинтовское настоящее. Маркус думал, что когда всё это кончится, он возьмет в охапку своего Малфоя, укатит куда-нибудь, где много неба, много солнца, воздух сладкий, хоть ножом режь, и будет жить, как все нормальные люди.

Когда всё закончится...

Пока вот брутальностью своей поигрывал, самцовостью. Усмехался в ответ на осторожные малфоевские намеки о вложении денег в перспективу: «Я ещё заработаю своё, успеется до пенсии. А пока заслужил жить на широкую ногу!» Раздражался, срывался зло и резко, если Драко молча кривился, едва заслышав разговоры про ставки: он, понятное дело, никогда ничего не запрещал, не выговаривал и не устраивал задушевных бесед с выражением жертвы на лице. Но давал понять — ему не слишком-то нравится то, как Флинт прожигает жизнь. Сам Марк думал: в чем радость сидеть и считать каждый кнат? И что с того, что сегодня проиграл почти сотню? Завтра отыграется! Легко приходят, легко уходят...

Крошечный медный колокольчик над входом в паб жизнерадостно звякнул, оповестив бармена о приходе Маркуса. Но тот и бровью не повел — да, утро, да, рановато для алкоголя, но в этом районе, да не так уж далеко от ипподрома, утренняя выпивка для клиентов не новость дня. Были, понятное дело, и поближе пабы, но не слишком удачливые завсегдатаи скачек расползались подальше по углам, чтобы не хорохориться лишний раз перед такими же, как они сами, делая вид, что всё отлично настолько, что просто зашибись! Хотя отговорки всё же придумывали: изучить в спокойной обстановке прошлые заезды, посмотреть новости конюшен и конновладельцев, ставки, опять же проанализировать, свою хитро сделанную стратегию придумать... Хрень собачья: всё это можно было узнать и обдумать за час максимум, сбегав к грумам, прочитав газету и информационный листок с бегов. Главное, занять мозг, чтобы ни в коем случае не закралась мысль о тщетности и никчемности жизни в этом болоте. Шутили: если Фортуна повернулась к тебе задом, пользуйся случаем и пристраивайся. Пока удавалось поиметь только себя любимых.

Флинт одним махом опрокинул половину порции той дешевой мочи, которую здесь выдавали за виски. За такие деньги благословением можно было посчитать наличие в ней спирта, так что жаловаться не приходилось.

Прикинув, сколько ещё у него осталось, и хватит ли этого на пару выпивки, Маркус покачал головой: вот в этом вся и проблема — он не умеет останавливаться. Так и не научился тормозить тогда, когда нужно. Никакой выпивкой не заглушишь память. А Марк страсть как не любил вспоминать тот день.

***

_— Драко, стой! — Маркус изрядно хмельной, без ботинок, в одних носках, слава Мерлину, в брюках и расстегнутой рубашке выскакивает в коридор гостиницы, по которому в сторону лифтов уходит Малфой. — Да стой же ты! — он успел поймать его за руку и развернуть к себе._

_Убиться можно, насколько безразличное выражение лица Драко: будто перед ним пустое место, вдруг неожиданно сопротивляющийся ему воздух. Маркус почувствовал себя виноватым и тут же рассвирепел из-за этого._

_— Блядь, в чем проблема?! В подстилке этой? Ты ж не сказал, что приедешь, а мне что, в кулак долбиться и тебя представлять, читая стихи при луне?_

_— Маркус, ты пьян. И, кстати говоря, мне больно, — Драко смотрит на своё запястье, крепко стиснутое мощными пальцами Флинта._

_— Пара виски мне, как громамонту дробина! — мысль о том, что Драко просто ревнует, остужает пыл Марка. — Пойдем. Я сейчас же выгоню эту шлюху, и мы отметим твой приезд. И нашу победу!_

_— Не думаю... Не думаю, Маркус, что я настроен что-либо отмечать, — Драко вздыхает с таким снисходительно-уставшим видом, словно сидит на уроке профессора Бинса._

_— Хорош ломаться, я устал сегодня, расслабился немного, ну, бывает же... — Флинт старается сдерживать злость на Малфоя, который упорно отказывается, тянет время, кочевряжится, задерживая их в этом коридоре, где полно любопытных ушей за безликими дверями номеров. — Твою мать, ну ты же не бесишься, когда я еду к жене! Или не просек ещё, что я и её трахаю? Так у меня дочь родилась, а дети не от опыления появляются!_

_— Не заводись, капитан. И не сравнивай одно с другим._

_— Это! Всего лишь! Шлюха! О чем мы вообще говорим?! Можно подумать, ты мне верность хранил и никого не... — срывается Маркус на крик._

_— Хранил, — кивает Драко всё так же безразлично. — Но я устал: ты катишься вниз и не желаешь останавливаться даже ради меня. А раз так... — он взмахнул рукой, отсекая все попытки объяснить ещё что-то. — Ладно, возвращайся в номер. Как-то бесполезно сейчас..._

_Малфой выкручивает свою кисть, заставляя Маркуса отцепиться, поворачивается и идет к выходу. Флинт стоит и смотрит, как Драко уходит, сжимает и разжимает кулаки и, в конце концов, плюёт, поворачивается и тоже уходит._

_В номере на развороченной кровати ждет та сама ярая фанатка квиддича. Точнее, секса с квиддичными звездами._

_— Ма-арк, я соску-училась, — тушь немного потекла, раскосые от выпивки глаза тоже не красят любительницу горячих вечеринок, а потому её кокетство выглядит совсем неуклюжим._

_Злой и раздосадованный Маркус смотрит на неё и... не чувствует ничего, кроме вины и отвращения — к ней, к номеру, к себе... Всю жизнь хуже всего для Флинта было отвращение к себе — привычное, глухое, постоянное._

_Он толкает её, опрокидывая на спину, наваливается сверху, прерывая глуповатое хихиканье остервенелым поцелуем. Резко и грубо сминает её грудь, потом сжимает в горсти бока, сильно прищипывая кожу и тут же кусая шею._

_— Ты!.. Отпусти, мне больно! Да что с тобой? Ты гребанный горный тролль, — завизжала девка, выкарабкиваясь из-под него и извиваясь при этом всем телом._

_— Пошла на хуй, — тяжело дышащий Марк остановился и встал с кровати, глядя на расхристанную девицу сверху вниз._

_— Чего?_

_— На хуй! Быстро!_

_— Сам пошел, урод! Импотент! Алкаш! — вслед разгневанной девице, собравшей одежду с пола, летят её же дешевые босоножки. — Спятил совсем!_

_Оставшись один, Маркус, пошатываясь, доходит до столика, поднимает бутылку виски, болтает ею в воздухе и, увидев, что не осталось ни капли, с рыком запускает её в стену. Брызгают осколки, щедро усеивая кровать. Расслабился, твою мать, повеселился, отдохнул! Кулак яростно впечатывается в маленькую декоративную перегородку, проломив её насквозь. На костяшках выступает кровь, заливая содранную кожу, а потом приходит саднящая боль. Флинт добирается до ванной, включает холодную воду, суёт под струю голову и застывает так на какое-то время. Потом, не вытираясь, только встряхнув волосами, как животное, он смывает кровь с руки, выключает воду и возвращается в номер. Никуда не хочется идти, никого не хочется видеть... Маркус смотрит на кровать, но даже не будь там осколков, ложиться на неё и думать-то омерзительно. Он выключает свет, плюхается на диван и вытягивается на нем, положив голову на подлокотник._

_«Хранил...»_

_У Драко нет никого, кроме Маркуса. А ведь он даже не надеялся на такое — ну, с чего бы Малфою любить какого-то там Флинта? Любить?_

_Марк поворачивается на спину, прикрывая глаза рукой._

_Ничего. Завтра они оба остынут, Марк приведет номер в порядок, найдет Драко и поговорит с ним. Если... Если всё так, он попросит прощения, и они помирятся. Ведь пустяковая же проблема — какая-то девка!_

***

Ни о чем в жизни он не мечтал, как о возвращении Драко в тот вечер. Если бы только Малфой передумал и вернулся! Увидел его, раскаявшегося, простил... Против всех слухов Драко прощать умел. Он и сделал это, только вот возвращаться не стал. А Маркус опять храбрился: всё образуется, он ещё соскучится, придет. Идиот... Тогда ещё можно было исправить, доказать, выцарапать последний шанс: ведь не единожды видел, что Малфой не одобряет его увлечение игрой на деньги. Не любит шумных вечеринок, где выпивка лилась рекой. С убийственным презрением смотрит на ходящий по кругу косячок. И, конечно, Драко догадывался о многочисленных девках в постели капитана звездной команды. Догадывался и молчал, и только огонек в глазах потухал всё чаще. Маркус же думал, что их отношения просто ещё не... созрели. Ну, честное слово, терпеливый Малфой, хранящий верность Флинту, не слишком подходящему на роль партнера, которым можно гордиться и которого можно не стесняться — это нонсенс! Марк не мог в такое поверить. Скорее всего потому, что слишком уж сказочно и чересчур желанно. Он бездумно запустил в полет собственную жизнь, а Драко не хотел жить, повинуясь велению ветра — куда зашвырнет в следующий раз?

Нужно было совершить нечто вроде финта Вронского: перевернуть всё через голову, вытряхнуть весь мусор, начать заново, пока есть ради кого, пока не опустился на самое дно. Нужно было... А вместо этого Флинт появился в Малфой-мэнор почти через год... чтобы попросить денег взаймы!

Марк зажмурился: стыдно. Больно и стыдно. А особенно оттого, что Драко тогда деньги дал. Бывает такая боль, понятная без лишней расшифровки: стоит только вспомнить, как дело было, и больше не нужно ничего объяснять. Понимается всё и сразу — это дно, это настоящее неуважение к себе самому. Полный пиздец, если говорить по делу и не приукрашивая...

Сейчас он ненавидел себя за каждый скомканный билет с проваленной ставкой, за каждый поход на бега, за каждый вечер за карточным столом.

Но почему-то тогда все намерения казались правильными. Грубая игра стала терять популярность, капитан «Соколов» стал терять сноровку — одна травма за другой не слишком-то способствовали ловкости на метле. Тренер предложил отдохнуть, взять отпуск, подлечиться. Но тут кто-то ляпнул, что некоторым лучше уходить, пока ещё есть чем гордиться. Маркус устроил славный, как ему казалось, дебош. На отпуск после этого уже не намекали — выперли насильно, пригрозив из клуба выгнать, если он не согласится немного привести голову в порядок.

Год. Маркус «приводил голову в порядок» целый год. Разом, как по заказу, полезли все незалеченные болячки. Деньги таяли на глазах: лечение, содержание семьи и последнее развлечение — ставки. Уже не только бега: идти на непослушных от воспаленных суставов ногах до букмекерских контор было несравнимо ближе, чем мотаться каждый раз на ипподром. Да и что лошадьми-то ограничиваться? Одна беда — букмекер брал процент, но это ж немного...

«Немного» превращалось в долги, которые Маркус гасил, перекручиваясь, занимая, выигрывая по грошу тут и там...

Жена ушла. И правильно сделала — любви между ними не было никогда, а ребенку негоже слушать еженощные скандалы, видеть слезы матери и спину уходящего в никуда неудачника-отца.

Марк был уверен, что вернется в спорт и вернет былое положение. Диагноз звучал приговором — только тренерская работа, но никакой полноценной спортивной нагрузки.

Флинт ушел из спорта и послал всех подальше, загуляв уже нешуточно: сделаю себе хуже, чтобы стало хуже вам. Мозг словно отключили, а остановить было некому: мама и раньше не справлялась с его упрямым и вспыльчивым характером, а больше никого рядом не было.

Тут проснулся один букмекер, потом другой — Маркус оказался должен больше, чем мог покрыть разовыми выигрышами или скудной рентой. Честно говоря, он тогда шел к Драко не только за деньгами. Он надеялся, что ещё кому-то нужен, что кто-то ждет...

Раздавленный чередой неудач, отказывающийся признаваться в собственной вине, Маркус сложил лапки. Кто бы сказал такое в том же Хоге — Флинт бы не поверил. Но... сломался. И когда Драко принял из рук домовика небольшой кошель и передал его Марку, то хотел, видно, что-то сказать, но тут камин полыхнул зеленым, и в гостиную шагнул... Поттер, скидывая с плеч на кресло аврорский мундир. И по привычности его движений, по улыбке, обращенной к Драко, по вмиг сведенным вместе бровям, по цепкому, совсем уж не радушному взгляду в его сторону, Марк понял, что опоздал уже везде, где только мог. И ушел, скупо поблагодарив.

Потом сорвался совсем уж безумнее прежнего: если ставки на ипподроме принимались только за наличные, то букмекеры давали небольшой кредит, а имя Флинта пока ещё чего-то стоило за карточным столом, где можно было подписать чек, или дать расписку, а то и вексель.

Первыми ушли с молотка профессиональные метлы, коллекция автографов, квиддичная форма... Последним — дом. Маркус даже радовался, что можно теперь не заморачиваться насчет налогов, уборки и прочей херни. В мотелях убирались, а плата за номер не такая уж и высокая. К тому же, постояльцам, кто жил в номерах подолгу, давали отсрочки платежей...

Маркус Флинт падал в пропасть, заливая мир вокруг дешевым виски и отгораживаясь спинами дешевых шлюх. Он и сам не знал, почему не пытается остановиться.

Когда за долги его избили в первый раз, Флинт даже нашел повод отпраздновать — он, хоть и помятый, ответил этим уродам более чем достойно. Потом скрывался, менял мотели, потому что отвечать ещё мог, вот только не так часто, как его искали. Он старался не встречаться с кем-либо из прошлой жизни, обиженный на весь мир непонятно за какие грехи. Ни о ком не думал, никого не любил. И только иногда тянулись и тянулись из сердца жилы, когда он вспоминал Драко... Его никто никогда не любил, кроме Малфоя. И Марк никого не любил, кроме него. Только как докричаться со дна пропасти до далекого-далекого Уилтшира?

***

_— Мистер Флинт? — мало чем примечательный, серый человечек стоит на пороге его номера. — Не уделите мне пару минут?_

_— Не уделю, — отрезает Маркус, уже закрывая дверь._

_— Ваши долги перекупили, — раздается с той стороны почти закрытой двери._

_Марк медлит, снова открывает её и отходит в сторону, давая незнакомцу пройти внутрь._

_— И?_

_— Как я уже сказал, ваши карточные долги и даже обязательства перед букмекерами погашены. Их все перекупил один очень влиятельный джентльмен, — человечек улыбается и садится на одинокий стул, стоящий почти в середине комнаты._

_— Вряд ли влиятельный джентльмен решил проявить милосердие к ближнему, — хмыкает Маркус. — Что теперь? И кто вы, собственно, такой?_

_— Смит. Джон Смит, — «мистер Смит» улыбается всеми тридцатью двумя, вызывая плохо контролируемое желание слегка подпортить работу первоклассных стоматологов. — Я представитель этого уважаемого человека. И у моего клиента есть одна просьба деликатного характера. Если вы её исполните, то все долги будут забыты — расписки и векселя мы вернем вам сразу же. Более того, предложим вам некую сумму, достаточную для, скажем, отъезда из Англии. Говорят же, что хорошо там, где нас нет: почему бы не попробовать на новом месте, мистер Флинт?_

_— Слишком увесистый кусок сыра в вашей мышеловке, — Марк садится прямо на не заправленную постель._

_— Просьба тоже не из обычных. Впрочем, выполнимая, — Смит садится поудобнее. — Оговорюсь сразу: в случае несогласия, я уполномочен взыскать долг в полном объеме в течение двух недель с момента вашего отказа. Вы знаете сумму вашего долга?_

_Марк знает. И знает, что с такой суммой ему не справиться за две недели, даже если он распродаст всё имущество, заложит «родовое гнездо», выгнав оттуда мать, и распилит себя на органы для продажи._

_— Что я должен сделать?_

_— Люблю иметь дело с по-настоящему деловыми людьми, — радостно вещает Смит. — Итак, насколько нам известно, вас и мистера Драко Малфоя связывают давние отношения?_

_— Нас уже давно ничто не связывает, — хмурится Флинт, чуя, как дело начинает пахнуть жареным._

_— Но связывало? По крайней мере, бывший любовник может пропустить вас в мэнор, чтобы, предположим, поговорить?_

_Марк не отвечает, только весь подбирается, словно перед рывком._

_— Мой клиент немного не доволен работой мистера Малфоя — тот мешает бизнесу. Портит репутацию своими публикациями и нелепыми журналистскими расследованиями... Вам предлагается убрать излишне любопытного бывшего любовника. Отправку за границу по окончании дела мы гарантируем. О деньгах на первое время я уже сказал. Итак?_

_Маркус застывает мраморным изваянием — этот хмырь только что предложил ему убить Драко? Ему?!_

_— Пошел вон! Можете отсосать у меня, не нагибаясь..._

_— Ваши эротические эскапады оставьте при себе, — с лица Смита исчезают малейшие признаки наигранного добродушия. — Вы можете отказаться. Вы можете объявить себя банкротом и пойти с сумой по миру. Но у вас есть мать — старая больная женщина. И бывшая жена. И дочь. Признаюсь, очаровательный ребенок. Каково будет ходить по миру с этой самой сумой, зная, что они умерли из-за вашей глупости? Да ещё так тяжело умерли..._

_Марк пружиной кидается к этой суке, когда тот неуловимым профессиональным движением уходит с линии, изворачивается, хватает Флинта за запястье, выкручивая и одновременно ударяя под колено. Маркус падает, и его руку тут же скручивают за спиной._

_— Остыньте и подумайте до завтра: стоят ли три невинные жизни одной? Ведь ваша дочь ещё совсем ребенок! Подумайте, мистер Флинт, я не буду беспокоить вас до завтрашнего дня, — с этими словами на голову Маркуса обрушивается короткий удар, и он проваливается в темноту._

***

Маркус хмыкнул, припомнив, что педантичный улыбчивый мудило пришел ровно через сутки, как по расписанию. Поинтересовался здоровьем, извинился за грубость, отказался присесть и, приподняв жиденькие бровки в театральном ожидании, уставился на Марка. Услышав от него «согласен», не проявил никаких эмоций: собранно и по-деловому объяснил, где и когда Флинт сможет получить новый маггловский паспорт и деньги, сообщил, что по их сведениям мистер Малфой будет в мэноре через пару дней и откланялся. Через безукоризненную вежливость сквозило ничем не прикрытое презрение к Маркусу Флинту.

А Флинт даже не нервничал: сразу первого визита этого дрыща, когда очнулся, он встал, потер шишку на голове, пораскинул умишком и аппарировал в «Дырявый котел». Заплатив положенный кнат за сову, заказал пиво и сел ждать. Хотя долго сидеть не пришлось: аврор примчался так быстро, что из кружки Маркуса ещё и на треть пива не убыло.

Было отчего-то немного приятно вспоминать, как Поттер не доверял, морщил лоб, искал второе, третье, десятое дно во флинтовских словах и что-то известное только ему самому во флинтовском лице. Ведь ревновал же, грифф недоделанный! Ревнова-ал...

***

_— Расслабься и дыши глубже. Я ж даже вопросов никаких не задаю, сам рассказал всю бодягу. Чего тебе ещё? Заказчика на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? — устало вздыхает Марк._

_— Вот и странно, что ничего не спрашиваешь, — буркает в ответ Поттер._

_— А что спрашивать-то? Драко, как я понимаю, нарыл что-то серьезное? — герой кивает. — Ну, вот. Считай, нарыл правдивей некуда, раз его надумали убрать. А за ту сумму, которую они на мои долги потратили, можно было пару профи нанять, наверное. Только вот одна ищейка, что с Малфоем живет, лет сто бы не успокоилась, пока до сути не докопалась. Прав ведь? Вот и кумекай: бывший любовник из ревности убивает Драко — мотив прозрачен, как слеза. Ты меня потом грохнешь или они — это дело десятое. Главное, что копать ты не станешь — не под кого копать-то. А бумаги всплывут рано или поздно. Как всплывут, так и потонут, пока тебе будет совсем не до работы. Простая схема, Поттер, так что не тужься, ничего нового в этой истории не родишь._

_— Он сразу ко мне пришел, как только понял, что там дерьма хватит, чтобы вымарать половину Министерства. Слишком уж много народу повязано, — после недолгого молчания начинает аврор. — Над делом работают только свои, но вода везде дырочку найдет... Мне бы только узнать, какая сука Драко заложила, я бы!.. — поттеровский кулак грохает по столу, заставляя пепельницу и кружки дружно звякнуть. — Ладно, это потом... Мы с Драко договорились, что я беру этих ублюдков, он сразу тиснет статью, а после неё — интервью со мной. Как он любит говорить, «из первых уст», — Поттер усмехается, а Маркуса словно током пробивает. — С его умением информацию добыть, Драко бы в Аврорате сидеть!_

_— В мэноре ему бы сидеть и не рыпаться, — тяжко выдыхает Флинт. — Ладно. Чего делать-то надо? Мне, сам понимаешь, дочку и маму нужно как-то защитить. Да и Драко..._

_— Когда пойдешь к нему, я лично спрячу твоих в надежном доме. Не кривись! Там и Волдеморт найти никого не смог, — отмахнулся аврор. — В мэноре будут мои люди, учти. Так что без глупостей там, с Драко... — в момент бычится Поттер. — У тебя когда встреча с этим... представителем?_

_— Сразу после всего. Он меня в номере подождет, якобы бумаги передаст, деньги..._

_— Щедро они за Малфоя... — задумывается грифф._

_— Слушай, я не подумал, может, за мной сейчас следят?! — от этой мысли у Маркуса страхом сводит живот. — Твою ж..._

_— Успокойся. Я посмотрел вокруг, прежде чем подойти. На нас давно Отводящие и Заглушающие._

_Флинт досадливо кивает — болван, что ж сразу об этом не подумал-то!_

_— Маркус, — неожиданно по имени обращается Поттер. — Спасибо. И за этих ублюдков — без тебя мы б ещё месяц ждали, и за Драко._

_— Не стоит. Драко... — Маркус замолкает. Хочется хоть кому-то рассказать, кем был и есть Малфой в его жизни, но не Поттеру же! — Драко лучше не знать обо всем этом, хорошо? По крайней мере, пока не закончится._

_— Не узнает. Мне тоже будет спокойнее, а то вмиг напридумывает планов спасательных операций. Он не тот, кто будет беспрекословно слушаться, — аврор тихо смеется. — Чем займешься пока? Может, тебе скрыться на время?_

_— За каким? Посижу дома, смотаюсь на скачки, погуляю, выпью, короче, как обычно. Слушай, — Маркус собирается с духом — уж очень не хочется... просить, — я хочу поговорить с Драко недолго. Понимаешь, я же уеду насовсем, а ему обязан. Очень обязан._

_— Ладно, — Поттер смотрит на него долго, прежде чем ответить. — Конечно. Я понимаю. Но ты помни, что там будут мои люди!_

_— Да не съем я его! И с собой не утащу, — хохочет Марк. — Бывай, аврор. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти._

***

Вот Маркус и мотался по городу, впервые за много лет ощущая, что не хочет ничего, кроме как податься в Уилтшир. Или никогда там не появляться, лишь бы всё обошлось.

Какой смешной казалась сейчас прошлая гордость и самодовольство. Какими надуманными и откровенно глупыми страхи начать всё сначала, встать на ноги снова. И снова, и снова, и снова, если понадобится! Маркус был уверен, что показал хер всему миру, добравшись до вершины, а оказался просто заносчивым идиотом со спущенными штанами. Дураком был, дураком остался: доказывать хоть что-то в этой жизни нужно было только себе.

Ну, полетал он красиво несколько лет, а что дальше? Всю жизнь не полетаешь, а Марк жил так, словно готовился умереть на метле, но не уйти.

Ну, стал отцом. И даже радовался малышке, перед другими хвастался — вот, мол, какую я заделал... Себя рекламировал, не от отцовства был в восторге.

А что доказал, собравшись трахнуть очередную «влюбленную фанатку»? Что может это сделать? Что они на него пачками вешаются? Что Маркус Флинт — крутой мужик, баб меняет, как перчатки?

Теперь небо только снится, дочь не видел уже полтора года, а Драко... Проще взлететь без метлы, честное слово, чем вернуть Малфоя.

«Никто за тебя ничего не сделает, Маркус!», — кричала бывшая.

Он и не ждал. Марк только хотел, чтобы его... признали? Нужен был кто-то, кто увидит и поверит, что Флинт — это много больше, чем гора мышц и ничего сверх этого. Тупой и сильный. Тролль... Он так привык к своей роли, что не смог поверить — кто-то его любит, для кого-то он настолько важен, что... что можно хранить верность.

Может быть, именно за это Флинт себя и наказывал — он же просто предал единственного, кого любил, и кто ему поверил. Драко простил и не держал зла. Вот только Маркус не мог простить. И уже не сможет, но хотя бы так загладит свою вину. Хотя бы так...

Наверное, это были какие-то бабские мысли, но Флинт уже достаточно понапрягал мышцы, утверждаясь в этой жизни. Пора поднапрячь и мозги. Марк покачал головой в ответ на вопрос бармена о новой порции, кинул пару монет на стойку и вышел. Морозный ветер обжег прокуренные легкие, забрался тонкими ледяными пальчиками под плащ и засвистел, катаясь на вывеске-вертушке.

На душе у Маркуса Флинта было легко — первый раз за много лет он сделал что-то совершенно правильное, без единого изъяна. И даже страх был не страхом, а здоровым таким азартом — он ждал назначенного часа, чтобы показать себе и только себе, на что способен.

***

Коричневые и грязно-желтые листья прихватились первым инеем, поседели и еле слышно похрустывали под ногами Маркуса. Домовик появился с другой стороны узорчатой решетки ворот мэнора, приоткрыл створку и пропустил «мастера Флинта» вперед.

Марк шел, словно наэлектризованный, руки замерзли, а зубы он стиснул так, будто боялся, что они вот-вот застучат. Вот сейчас он увидит Драко. Вот сейчас...

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся Малфой, открывая дверь дома и делая шаг навстречу. — Я рад тебя видеть.

— И я тоже, — пробасил в ответ Флинт. — Здравствуй, Драко.

Малфой изменился — возмужал, появилась какая-то важная неторопливость и солидная уверенность движений, чуть раздались плечи. Красивый. И только глаза прежние — светлые, живые. Марк мысленно застонал, так хотелось прикоснуться, прижать к себе, зарыться носом в волосы и дышать, дышать... Одно дело знать, кого потерял, совсем другое — увидеть вдруг утраченное перед собой.

— Послушай, — Марк отказался от предложенного чая и сел напротив Драко, — я зашел попрощаться. Мне место предложили — Латинская Америка, команда юниоров. Пока вторым тренером, но сам понимаешь...

— Понимаю, — кивнул Малфой, не сводя взгляда с Флинта. — Марк, а ты...

— Нет, я больше не играю, — он горько усмехнулся.

— Я не о том. У тебя всё в порядке?

— В порядке, — отмахнулся Маркус. — Что у меня может быть не так? Ты же меня знаешь. Я хотел... Я хотел поговорить перед отъездом. Хрен его знает, когда ещё увидимся, — он посмотрел на улыбающегося Драко и не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. — Значит, аврор? Как угораздило-то?

— Я ничего не делал, это всё Поттер! — рассмеялся Драко. — Да, Мерлин его знает! Всё само получилось. А ты?

— Не-не, у меня без таких... новостей. Смешно, но я оказался однолюбом, представляешь?

— Марк, я...

— Не нужно, всё нормально. Я рад, что ты счастлив. Ты же счастлив? Иначе с удовольствием натяну глаз на задницу одному аврору, несмотря на все его медальки, — Флинт перевел всё в шутку.

Драко рассмеялся, но уже как-то тише. Они замолчали, оба, ощущая глупую неловкость.

— Прости меня, — Марк встал, понимая, что ему нужно сказать так много! Только вот Драко не нужно всё это слышать. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, особенно для того, у кого есть будущее. — Я был кретином. Немногое изменилось, но теперь я хотя бы признаю это.

— Послушай... — опять перебил Драко, хмурясь и немного не понимая, что происходит.

— Я же говорил, что зашел попрощаться, — Маркус не дал ему договорить, а потом не сдержался и сделал несколько шагов к Малфою, протянул руку, чуть поглаживая его по щеке. — Черт, Драко, ты... — он невероятным усилием воли заставил себя убрать руку от него. Так хотелось большего, особенно сейчас, когда серые обеспокоенные глаза совсем близко. — Будь осторожен. И если гриффиндорский придурок тебя обидит, я вернусь и сниму с него шкуру живьем. Не шучу.

Всё, что нужно было Маркусу в этой жизни, всё, в чем он нуждался, было совсем близко. Его Драко, навсегда и только его, что бы ни случилось. И если Малфоя нужно защитить, то Флинт сделает это любой ценой. Даже если защитить придется от самого себя.

— Счастливо, — Флинт наклонился, легко прикоснулся губами к губам Малфоя и сделал назад шаг, другой, повернулся и пошел к выходу. Уже у дверей он, достав палочку из рукава свитера, обернулся и посмотрел на растерянного Драко. Произнести эти слова оказалось очень даже легко:

— Авада Кедавра!

***

Маркус испытал дежа-вю: из камина шагнул Поттер, настороженный и хмурый. Он тут же кинулся к бессознательному Драко, осматривая, заботливо поправляя тому под головой диванную подушечку. Марку захотелось произнести Убивающее второй раз, но оно, по слухам, на эту шрамоголовую наседку не действовало. Герой хренов...

— Всё готово? — тот мимоходом кивнул Флинту и обернулся к одному из своих.

— Наши уже на месте. Там двое прямо у дверей — телохранители, скорее всего. Ещё один у пожарного входа.

— Отлично, — Поттер ещё раз посмотрел на Малфоя. — Чем ты его?

— Я — ничем, — буркнул Маркус. — Как договаривались — выпустил Аваду в сторону. А Драко этот выключил. Они у тебя что, аккуратности не научены? Я еле успел подхватить, когда он падать начал. Нос бы сломал...

— Ну, мы обычно не носим на руках тех, в кого Ступефаями запускаем, — съехидничал аврор, но тут же заткнулся под гневным взглядом Поттера.

— Ладно, — Гарри вытащил из сумки старую мантию. — Твои в порядке, как договаривались. Не передумал идти? Можем их без тебя взять.

— И что ты им пришьешь? Незаконное нахождении в номере мотеля? Групповуху в общественном месте? — Маркус улыбнулся. — Одевайся, герой, пора уже.

Поттер надел мантию и пропал. Маркус сдержался от удивленного возгласа, но всё равно вздрогнул, прежде чем аппарировать, когда невидимка-аврор схватил его за локоть.

— Мистер Флинт? — Смит искусственно улыбнулся появившемуся посреди номера Маркусу. — Вы выполнили свою часть договора?

— Выполнил. Драко Малфой мертв, — буркнул Флинт, чувствуя, как всё ещё невидимый аврор отпустил его и отошел в сторону.

— Могу я убедиться? — Смит протянул руку.

— Как договаривались, — Маркус отдал свою палочку.

Смит прошептал «Приори Инкантатем» и уже неприкрыто радостно расплылся в улыбке.

— С вами приятно иметь дело, мистер Флинт, — он вернул палочку и протянул пухлый конверт. — Паспорт и деньги. Тоже, как договаривались. Да! И оригиналы векселей — вы имеете дело с человеком слова. Работа выполнена, и мой клиент больше не имеет к вам претензий.

— А уж я-то как рад, — пробухтел Марк. — Как бы ни хотелось с вами посидеть, выпить, но авроры, наверняка, уже в мэноре — всё-таки Непростительное. Так что...

— Коне-ечно, — Смит сделал шаг в сторону от двери и приглашающе вытянул руку. — Прошу. Может быть, в другой раз побеседуем.

Маркус успел сделать шаг к выходу, когда прозвучало: «Британский Аврорат. Вы арестованы! Всем оставаться на своих местах, руки держать так, чтобы я их видел!»

Кажется, громилы за дверью, поджидавшие Марка, недослышали про «оставаться на своих местах». Дверь вышибло, и тут началось...

Маркус перекатом ушел в сторону, краем глаза наблюдая, как Поттер оглушает Смита и ставит щиты. В коридоре уже топали аврорские ботинки — явно бежала подмога. Оба телохранителя сдаваться и не думали, а потому Поттеру приходилось несладко, но тот вполне даже выдерживал. Всё закончилось быстро и бесславно для громил: прибежавшие авроры явно превосходили численностью, и сопротивляться не получилось при всем желании.

— Флинт?

— Нормально. Мне-то что? — буркнул Маркус, тяжело вставая — неудачно упал на колено, и оно, зараза, сразу заныло. Эта болючая хрень теперь надолго...

— Сейчас в Аврорат, по горячим следам показания твои запишем, и свободен, — Поттер облегченно вздохнул. — Прямо не верится, что всё скоро закончится.

Марк посмотрел на злое лицо Смита и удивился неприятной улыбке «официального представителя». Улыбаться было не с чего, вроде как.

— Пошли, Маркус, наши пока номер приведут в порядок, память почистят управляющему... Нам тут делать нечего уже, — Поттер рывком поднял Смита и вышел на улицу.

Когда аппарировали задержанных, аврор слушал доклады группы, а Маркус стоял рядом и ждал. Хрен его знает, чему там учат авроров, но хорошее боковое зрение — первое дело для спортсмена. Без него от бладжера на метле не полетаешь. Только поэтому Марк и заметил движение на крыше. Они с Поттером стояли на одной линии, и уже летящее заклинание убило бы обоих, как пить дать. Кричать было некогда, убегать — колено не позволяло. Поэтому Флинт сделал единственную вещь, которая пришла в голову — он профессионально прижал локоть к боку, выставив плечо, и как следует толкнул аврора. Маркус видел, как Поттер вскидывает руки, стараясь удержать равновесие, но это ж коронный прием капитана «Соколов» — и не такие хмыри с метел валились. А потом уже Марк ничего увидеть не успел — стало темно-темно. И совсем не больно: ни колену, ни плечу, ни давно саднящей душе.

***

_Темнота постепенно рассеивается, улетучивается рваными клочьями, и Маркус с удивлением обнаруживает, что завис на метле над стадионом, неуловимо похожим на все виденные им стадионы мира. Внизу радостно беснуется толпа, а над головой... над головой парит на метле Драко. Счастливый, смеющийся, щеки раскраснелись, и волосы растрепались от ветра._

_— Снитч наш, капитан! Наш! — в ладони Малфоя трепыхается заветный золотой шарик._

_Марк рвется вверх изо всех сил, легко и свободно, словно земного притяжения не существует. Уже через секунду он держит в руках гибкое, разгоряченное игрой тело, слушает сбивчивый смех, щекочущий шею и щеки, и целует, целует своего Драко, будто никак не может надышаться им за всё потерянное в прошлом время. Маркус в небе и с Малфоем. Что ещё, собственно говоря, нужно?_

***

На столике лежала газета, на первой странице которой красовалась колдография преступников, взятых под арест и стоящих теперь в окружении авроров.

— Этот на крыше — из смежного отдела был. Вроде как в отставке, но уходить не хотел — незаметная мелкая сошка. Только вот бывших авроров не бывает, это ещё Грюм доказал... Короче, там отдельная история про его давние деловые связи с этими... Он узнал про Флинта и решил убрать: нет свидетеля, нет доказательств дела — сроки маленькие и не всем. Как бы то ни было, мы прошляпили, а Маркус углядел...

Гарри смотрел на Драко со странным чувством ожидания непонятно чего: Малфой молчал и не смотрел на него в ответ. Как всегда, когда ему необходимо было скрыть волнение, расстройство или досаду, он развивал активную деятельность. Вот и сейчас вертел в руках какие-то конверты, проверял пыль на каминной полке и недовольно хмурился, вдруг схватился переставлять бутылки на барном столике... Лишь бы не смотреть на Гарри. Тот сильно подозревал, что у Хорька глаза на мокром месте.

Глупо и не к месту, но Поттер ревновал — первая любовь никогда не забывается, это все знают. А Флинт оказался не таким уж никчемным, как привык думать аврор. И то, что он так и любил Драко, было ясно, как божий день ещё в первую их встречу в «Дырявом котле». А что сам Малфой? Он...

— Вот, — Гарри протянул прощальный подарок Маркуса. — Он просил тебе передать, когда уедет. Ну и...

На малфоевской ладони с длинной четкой линией жизни лежала кроличья лапка. Серая, изрядно потрепанная, местами вытертая до шкурки. Драко пришлось с силой сжать челюсти, чтобы не выдать судорожного вздоха.

— Прости, — у аврора что-то горло сдавило и вышло почти шепотом.

Малфой поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри, помотал головой, улыбнулся через силу и тут же порывисто обнял.

— Я рад, что с тобой всё хорошо. За то, что отправил меня в нокаут, ещё отомщу, — Драко шутливо толкнул Поттера кулаком в бок, тут же прижимаясь сильнее.

— Расскажешь о нем?

— В следующей же статье, — кивнул Драко и вздохнул. — Интервью? Ты обещал.

— Помню, — скорчил недовольную мину Гарри.

— Только правду и из первых уст, — голос Драко был полон горечи до самых краев, но он остался стоять в объятиях Гарри, наплевав на несвойственное ему обычно открытое проявление чувств. Разве это имеет значение?

Счастливая кроличья лапка была крепко зажата в руке.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Янки Виктор» — кличка лошади. Виктор — от лат. «победитель».  
> ** «...на победителя, дубль или даже аккумулятор» — виды ставок на лошадиных бегах.


End file.
